Radio communication devices such as two way radios typically have transceivers for receiving and transmitting radio frequency (rf) signals via antennas. Such antennas have varying impedances which require matching circuits for matching to circuitry within the transceivers. Conventionally, antennas are connected to jacks on housings for the radios. Connecting antennas with jacks enable the housings to be used for different circuitry that may require different antennas. In addition, these jacks also allow the radios to be connected to external devices such as test equipment.
However, antennas and test equipment are known to have different input impedances. To alleviate signal loss due to impedance mismatches resulting from the different input impedances, rf signals are conventionally switched to an appropriate matching circuit or signal path. The matching circuit or signal path selected depends on whether an antenna or test equipment is being connected.
In the art, switch assemblies enables the rf signals to be switched to the matching circuit or signal path accordingly. A problem in such assemblies is that inadvertent signal coupling can occur when switching occurs at signal contacts that are in close proximity to sensitive electrical components. Space to isolate such components to thereby alleviate this problem is limited as radios are developed to be smaller in size. Although shielding sensitive electrical components can also alleviate this problem, such shielding adds cost as well as requires space.